


Mandalorianen en Mythosaurussen

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Dragons, Gen, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Jango Fett, Worldbuilding
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Sinds Mand’alor de Eerste de planeet had veroverd en de allereerste was om met een mythosaurus de band van draak en drakenrijder gesmeed te hebben, is elke volgende Mand’alor gekozen op basis van die band.
Series: Het Drakenei [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Kudos: 1





	Mandalorianen en Mythosaurussen

**Author's Note:**

> Engels? who that  
> Niet ge-edit maar ik dacht laat ik het posten. Neem hier wat gebrabbel over de achtergrond met wat aanwijzingen over hoe MMC binnenkort verder zal gaan. (Titel is hetzelfde als een Engelse drabble maar inhoud is anders)

Het moment dat ze de hyperspace verlieten, voelde Obi-Wan de planeet: Mandalore. Toen hij erachter was gekomen dat Anakin een mythosaurus was, had hij niet alleen de drakensoort onderzocht, maar ook Mandalore zelf. Volgens de archieven was Mandalore voor het grootste deel woestijn door eeuwen van oorlogen, maar gedurende al die tijd was de Mand’alor met mythosaurus aan hun kant een stabiliserende macht in het rijk. 

Sinds Mand’alor de Eerste de planeet had veroverd en de eerste was om met een mythosaurus de band van draak en drakenrijder gesmeed te hebben, is elke volgende Mand’alor gekozen op basis van hun drakengezel. De Mandalorianen geloofden namelijk dat mythosaurussen kinderen van een van hun godheden waren: Kad Ha’rangir, de god van de verwoesting, een brenger van verandering en groei net als hun kinderen.

Jango, de huidige Mand’alor, had hem verteld over zijn adoptie door zijn voorganger Jaster Mereel en hoe hij als jongetje door hem gered was van Death Watch, waarna opeens het grote ei van Ruusaan was begonnen uit te komen. Door de Ka’ra geleid, had hij het draakje Kote genoemd, glorie. Mythosaurus namen bleven grotendeels binnen hetzelfde thema, had Jango verteld, vaak werden ze naar Mandaloriaanse deugden vernoemd, Ruusaan betekende bijvoorbeeld betrouwbare, maar het gebeurde ook dat oude namen waarvan de betekenis verloren was opeens opnieuw gebruikt werden. Blijkbaar was Rex, de draak van Jango’s zoontje Boba, zo’n naam: Rexutu de Onoverwinnelijke was een Taung krijger van toen deze nog Coruscant bewoonden, wiens daden vastgelegd waren in het Dha Werda Verda epos.

Nadat Jaster Mereel Death Watch na jaren conflict in het gareel had gekregen, heeft Mandalore voornamelijk vrede gekend totdat Kote twee eieren had gelegd. Twee eieren betekenden twee kandidaten voor de positie van Mand’alor, dachten de meesten. Velen gingen ervan uit dat Boba één van de twee zou zijn. De positie was erfelijk in de zin dat de Mand’alor gewoon was de gekozenen van een Mythosaurus te adopteren, maar het was niet vanaf het begin al zeker dat Boba gekozen zou worden, en de tweede persoon was al helemaal onduidelijk.

Volgens Jango was het Death Watch dat Anakins ei origineel had gestolen. Via via is het zo bij Obi-Wan zelf aangekomen en of de Ka’ra of de Force koos hém om een band met hem te smeden, anders had Anakin niet zijn naam geaccepteerd, vertelde Jango.

De vraag was nu alleen hoe ze hier verder mee om moesten gaan. Obi-Wan was een aantal jaar jonger dan Jango, maar niet zoveel dat adoptie de overduidelijke keuze was om dit op te lossen. En Obi-Wan was nota bene een Jedi, hij kon nooit Mand’alor worden al zou hij willen; het leiden van een hele sector mixte niet met zijn geloftes aan de Jedi.

Toen ze dat zo bespraken, had Myles iets tegen Jango in het Mando’a gezegd waar hij… vreemd op reageerde: een geïrriteerde blik (en een schop) naar Myles en een verontschuldigende naar Obi-Wan. Hij wist niet helemaal welke optie Jango daar afgewezen had, maar als hij het zo belachelijk was, zou het vast wel goed zijn zo.

Het plan was nu om eerst bij te komen van hun lange onverwachte kampeertrip, Obi-Wan was al heel blij met de sonic in zijn toegewezen kamer en schone kleren, maar op Mandalore zou ook Anakin eindelijk weer comfortabel veel plek hebben. Zodra de aankomst afgehandeld was, zou Obi-wan echter met de Jedi Raad gaan bellen om te bespreken wat er allemaal gebeurd was de afgelopen weken, en wat hij het beste kon doen de komende tijd.

Nu ze eenmaal boven de planeet hingen, voelde de toekomst tegelijkertijd allemaal een stuk enger en ingewikkelder dan het hiervoor leek, maar ondertussen was dit wel waarvoor hij naar de Mandalore-sector was gekomen. Dit was vanaf het begin af aan al het doel geweest.

Hopelijk zou de onderhandeling voorspoediger gaan dan de missie.


End file.
